In convention board-like furniture, the following methods are mainly used to fix two vertical furniture parts:
1. Each of the furniture parts is connected together by using wood screw or rail, in this method the products are totally fixedly connected, which is not easily operated for user. Only the user who commands some assembling and operating skills can assembly well and the assembling furniture is not easily disassemble. If the product is assembled at workplace, the dimension of the package of the product will very large, which will not convenient for transportation and increase the transportation cost.
2. Each of the furniture parts is connected together by two in one plastic connectors. In the method, the connector protrudes out of the panel surface, which effects beauty in view and the user must assemble by using auxiliary tools, it is not easily operated and the connection of the furniture parts will easily produce space and not easily be disassembled.